


Ore no koibito

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Frustration, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ni siquiera dejaste que te ofreciera el café, ¿y ahora me dices que puedo tener el cambio? ¡No quiero tu estúpido cambio! No soy tu mayordomo ni un maldito camarero, Kazunari, ¡soy tu novio!”





	Ore no koibito

**Ore no Koibito**

**(Mi amante)**

Esa mañana, Ohno se había despertado de humor horrible.

La noche antes había peleado con Nino, pesantemente.

Estaban juntos desde hacer meses, ya; sin embargo, el menor seguía sosteniendo que no fuera necesario que los otros lo sabían, había dicho de preferir que todo se quedara como estaba.

Y habría sido bueno por Ohno, si no hubiera sido por el cambio en la actitud de Ninomiya.

Ahora, cada vez que estaban al trabajo, estaba más cuidado de no ser demasiado expansivo con él, limitaba el contacto físico y se preocupaba de no prestarle atenciones particulares.

Y era algo que molestaba mucho a Ohno.

En ese momento los cinco estaban sentados en la greenroom del lugar donde ese día iban a rodar su nuevo promotional video.

Nino y Matsumoto estaban acabando de rodar unas escenas juntos, luego iban a tener una pausa; cuando vio a su novio volver en el cuarto con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jun, riendo, Ohno frunció el entrecejo.

Se puso en pie, con la excusa de alcanzar su abrigo colgado a lado de la puerta.

Después que MatsuJun se hubo alejado, se giró hacia Nino.

“Cuidado, o los otros podrían pensar que estás en una relación con él.” murmuró, sarcástico, y no le dio tiempo de contestar, porque siguió pronto en alta voz: “Voy a tomar un té, ¿queréis algo?” preguntó a sus compañeros.

Jun, Sho y Aiba sacudieron la cabeza con una sonrisa, y Ohno estaba a punto de irse cuando encontró a Nino frente a él.

Bajó la mirada hacia las monedas en su mano.

“Tomo un café, _Ohno-kun_, gracias.” le dijo, una ceja levantada y un aire inocente.

“Te lo llevo pronto, _Ninomiya-kun_.” respondió el mayor en el mismo tono, luego salió de la sala tirando la puerta más fuerte que necesario, bajo las miradas asombradas de los otros tres.

Nunca se había sentido tan enojado.

Puso las monedas en la máquina expendedora y presionó las teclas con violencia, casi como si quisiera romperlas.

Cuando quería, Kazunari podía ser realmente odioso.

También cuando no estaban juntos, el contacto entre ellos nunca le había molestado, al contrario: no le había tomado mucho tiempo para que se convirtiera en habitud, para empezar buscando el toque del menor, pareciéndole lo más natural del mundo como él le gravitaba alrededor.

Pero se había dado cuenta de cuanto le hacía falta sólo cuando Nino había dejado de hacerlo.

A Ohno le faltaban muchísimo esos momentos, porque aunque fueran siempre juntos, aunque su relación le diera mucho más, no podía evitar de sentirse más enojado al trabajo, con meno gana, como si siempre hubiera sido Nino a hacer todo fácil, a hacerle parecer trabajar divertido, también cuando no lo era.

La máquina emitió un silbido, y Ohno se apresuró a tomar la bebida y el cambio.

Más despacio, casi resignado a su destino, volvió en la greenroom.

Ninomiya estaba sentado en el sofá, entre Sho y Aiba, jugando con su Nintendo DS. 

Ohno se acercó con aire funéreo, dándole la taza.

“Te llevé el café.” dijo, sin mascarar su irritación.

Nino extendió la mano, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

“Gracias.” murmuró.

“Ten el cambio.” añadió el mayor, dándole las monedas también.

“Puedes tenerlo, si quieres.” respondió distraídamente el menor, siguiendo a jugar.

Ohno respiró hondo.

Una vez, dos.

A reojo vio que Aiba y Sho le estaban mirando, pero no le importaba.

“Ni siquiera dejaste que te ofreciera el café, ¿y ahora me dices que puedo tener el cambio? ¡No quiero tu estúpido cambio! No soy tu mayordomo ni un maldito camarero, _Kazunari_, ¡soy tu novio!” escupió.

Los segundos que siguieron fueron irreales.

Ohno miró alrededor; Sho y Aiba se habían salido los ojos, mientras Jun parecía perplejo.

Nino, por su parte, se había sonrojado.

Había abandonado el DS en el sofá, poniéndose en pie y metiéndose a su lado.

“Juro que en cuanto llegamos a casa voy a matarte, estúpido viejo.” siseó, de manera que pudiera oírlo sólo él.

Cuando se giró hacia los otros, por el contrario, sonrió de manera tardada.

“Quería hacer una declaración con más efecto, pero... es como dijo él.” confirmó, indicando a Ohno con expresión casi asqueada.

Los otros siguieron mirándoles unos segundos, como si estuvieran todavía tratando de realizar lo que había dicho.

El primero a reaccionar fue Aiba, que se puso en pie con una sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara, y fue a abrazar los dos.

“Dios, ¡soy tan feliz para vosotros! De la manera cómo os comportabais últimamente pensaba que hubierais peleado y... Ah, ¡no puedo creerlo!” exclamó, y a Ohno le dio casi risa viendo que tenía los ojos húmedos.

Su hilaridad, sin embargo, no duró mucho; su mirada se movió hacia Nino, donde recibió un vistazo homicida.

No le pasaba a menudo, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna gana de volver a casa.

~

Jun había sonreído y se había felicitado con ellos, y lo mismo había hecho Sho, aun con aire de duda.

Aiba había seguido siendo feliz de manera casi irritante toda la mañana.

Ohno habría sido feliz para la reacción de los otros, salvo que Nino improvisamente había dejado de hablarle.

Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba equivocado, sabía que el menor tenía razón a haberse enfadado.

Pero no podía evitar de sentirse frustrado por su silencio. Habría preferido que le hablara, que gritara, que le insultara.

No le gustaba no saber lo que le pasaba en la cabeza.

Nino estaba sentado en el sofá, los ojos fijos en la televisión, pero Ohno estaba seguro que no la estuviera viendo.

Se acercó, titubeante, sentándose a su lado.

“¿Podemos hablar?” preguntó, cuidado.

Ninomiya levantó los ojos, despacio.

“¿Y de qué querrías hablar?” preguntó, sin darle tiempo de responder. “¿De cómo te dio igual de todo lo que te había dicho? ¿De cómo decidiste sobre algo que afecta ambos sin consultarme?” estaba irónico, la voz peligrosamente aguda. Ohno bajó la cabeza, tratando de poner un aire lo más arrepentido posible.

“Lo siento, Kazu. No lo hice a propósito, juro. Sólo es que...” hizo una pausa, suspirando. “No me gusta cómo te comportas conmigo cuando los otros están allí, y hoy sólo estaba más exasperado que usual. Me salió y no quería, y me disculpo por eso. Pero... sólo quería que todo volviera como estaba antes, eso es todo. Y no entiendo tu problema, si los otros saben de nosotros.” concluyó, en aire destrozado.

Nino sacudió la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

“No sé cuál es el problema. Sólo sé que... cuando empiezas a decir algo, luego improvisamente todos lo saben. Y no podemos permitírnoslo, esto lo sabes.” volvió a mirarle, serio. “Es la razón porque dejé de estar _tan_ cerca de ti al trabajo. Antes no importaba porque no tenía nada de esconder, pero si empezaran a preguntar algo, o sospecharan algo, podríamos meternos en problemas. Y no quiero que pase nada así.” explicó, y a Ohno le pareció más tranquilo, menos enfadado para lo que había ocurrido.

Se asomó, metiéndole los brazos alrededor de los hombros y apoyando la frente contra su sien.

“Entiendo. Entiendo que lo hiciste para nosotros y porque no quieres que pase nada.” murmuró. “Pero, Nino... antes de todo, no creo que ninguno de los tres pueda ser tan superficial de dejarse salir algo como esto con nadie. Y entonces...” sonrió, rozándole la oreja con los labios. “No importa lo que pasa, voy a estar a tu lado _para siempre_. Esto ninguno puede impedírmelo.” dijo, mientras el menor sonreía de manera tardada, como si estuviera tratando de no hacerlo.

“Te quiero, Oh-chan.” le dijo, girándose a mirarlo.

“Yo te quiero también, Kazu.” fue la respuesta, y a ese punto el menor pareció volver en razón.

“El hecho sigue siendo que tienes que aprender a pensar antes de abrir la boca. Aunque me parezca un esfuerzo excesivo para ti.” se burló de él, levantando las cejas. Ohno rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Lo sabías que soy estúpido cuando decidiste de estar conmigo.” comentó, mereciéndose una palmadita en la cabeza.

“Sólo yo puedo llamarte estúpido.” le reprochó, pero Ohno no lo notó.

Nino sonreía, feliz.

Y por él, eso era lo más importante. 


End file.
